1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for generating a clock signal, and particularly relates to a device and a method for generating a clock signal having a desired phase from input multi-phase clock signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in electronic equipment, various kinds of circuit elements are driven in accordance with clock signals having various phases. In order to generate clock signals having various phases, a conventional clock generation device generates all pieces of candidate phase information by combining a plurality of phase interpolation circuits and selects one piece from the generated information pieces (see Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-4145, for example). Another conventional clock generation device generates all pieces of candidate phase information by dividing the frequency of a high-speed master clock signal and selects one piece from the generated information pieces (see the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,588, for example).